


【JayTim】First Misunderstanding

by kizuna030



Series: 【JayTim】老大的人魚系列 [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crime Boss Jason Todd, M/M, Not mentioned much about his crime boss career again!, how does Merman get married?, merman tim drake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 這是Jason第一次意識到人類和人魚世界的文化差異。This is the first time Jason realizes the cultural difference between Human and Merman.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 【JayTim】老大的人魚系列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748407
Kudos: 15





	【JayTim】First Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

> ＊520賀文！
> 
> ＊本來打算在JayTim Week前好好準備，不再寫其他的，但想到520又覺得不寫不好（滾
> 
> ＊其實我本來想寫的是BruceDick的...結果還是寫了JayTim。有人會相信我本命其實是BD嗎哈哈（笑著笑著哭了
> 
> ＊最後考慮到時間線的問題，可能還是會先寫寫Jason如何把Tim追到手的事情！

在Tim和Jason第二次見面的時候，也就是Jason和對方說了親物是有成為對方伴侶的意思後，紅頭罩有很長一段時間都沒有看到過男生。這並不是因為他沒有到海邊找他，天知道他要是可以的話，幾乎想要天天到相同的地方尋找人魚的身影，然而他還得打理他的生意。   
  
他和Tim已經將近一個月沒有見面，Jason試圖保持樂觀的心，但每次到海旁呼喚對方都沒有得到回應，這讓他一天比一天變得更暴躁。而他可憐的部下們，每過三四天就要把他們的老大送到這個海邊，還得徹夜在海的不遠處站崗，不許任何人進入海邊的範圍，也不被允許回頭看到底發生了甚麼事情。雖然他們很想要抱怨，但奈何那是他們的老大呢，他們只有聽從命令的份。   
  
終於過了一個多月後，Jason一如往常坐在相同的位置上，等待男生的出現。終於在海中心看到一條巨型的紅色魚尾正上下拍動著，往岸邊游過來，這時他知道自己朝思暮想的人魚準備要出現到他的面前， Jason站了起來，邊瞇著眼睛嘗試盡早看到對方的身影，邊把鞋襪隨意扔到一旁不會被海水打濕的地方上。他赤腳踏在細密的幼沙上，一步一步地向在海中心游過來的人魚走去，絲毫不介意西褲腳被海水沾濕。   
  
Tim和他的距離越來越接近，Jason此刻可以看到對方帶著一個用海藻織成的網。雖然他滿腔疑惑，但沒有說甚麼，只是一味向前直到自己的大腿浸沒在冰冷的海中之中。人魚游到人類的面前後，用魚尾往下小心地擺動著，雙手小心地攀在男人的二頭肌上，抬著精緻的臉蛋看著後者。Tim一如既往的那麼純淨，Jason每次看向那雙藍寶石的時候，總會不期然地陷入其中，那眼眸就像藏著這個動人的大海。   
  
Jason知道Tim可以憑自己到岸邊坐著，但由於對方只有一根尾巴，無法走上岸，只能艱難地用雙手在淺岸慢慢爬上去。男人並不願意看到對方如此辛苦的就為了坐到他身旁，於是他會先低頭對著人魚的嘴巴親吻一口。即使是帶著海洋味道的吻，也抵不住男生嘴巴內的甜味。他嘗試克制自己不要嚇到眼前的男孩子，可是當他觸碰上那柔軟的唇瓣時，他再也無法控制自己，情不自禁地輕輕啃咬對方的雙唇。   
  
Jason的手自然不過地摟在Tim光滑的後背上，同時清楚地感覺到捏在自己臂上的十指逐漸收緊。[i]Jason……[/i]男人可以聽到對方在自己的腦海中喚出他的名字，他睜開了雙眼，看到對方那藍色的眼眸征征地看著他，惹得Jason禁不住噗嗤一聲地笑了出來。他怎麼會忘了眼前的人魚不知道親吻的意義呢？   
  
「來吧，我們到岸上坐著吧。」Jason在對方的額上再輕親一口，稍後欠身便把人魚緊抱入懷，很快就習慣了公主抱的Tim，一下子把掛在腰身上的海藻袋子放到自己的懷中，這時Jason才看到裡面放滿了…...珠寶？「哇喚，這些都是甚麼東西？」男人把他小心地放到岸邊的位置，確保對方的魚尾可以被海水沾濕，才坐到了對方的身旁。   
  
男孩的目光飄忽不定，不敢看向Jason的眼睛。由於長期泡在海水之中，而且住在深海裡面，人魚的皮膚會比人類蒼白要多，可是Jason透過月光，似乎可以看到Tim的面色泛上一層紅暈。正當男人要開口詢問的時候，男生終於也開口了。[i]我……我想過關於你上次說的話了……呃…嗯……我同意。 [/i]  
  
Jason跟不上Tim的腦回路，不太明白對方說的到底是甚麼。「你指的是甚麼？」Tim輕皺起好看的眉頭，猶豫地繼續說道︰[i]關於伴侶的事情？[/i]他不知道為甚麼現在Jason看上去完全不理解自己的話，也許是因為人魚和人類的儀式並不一樣？男人眨眨眼睛，不太明白為甚麼他會說到這個事情上。Tim歪著頭看向眼前的男人︰[i]這些是用來是我收集回來送給你作為我們…綁定的禮物？ [/i]  
  
聽到Tim所說的話，Jason不由得地倒抽了一口氣，男生的意思是這是他們的結婚禮物嗎？他並不是介意和Tim結婚，事實上這個念頭讓他煞是滿足。但Tim顯然是對談戀愛這個念頭並不熟悉，即使他是Gotham裡令人聞風喪膽的黑道老大，也不代表他可以隨便接受男生這幾乎是把自己賣給自己的行徑。   
  
凝望著Tim那無邪的眼神，Jason覺得自己簡直是一個邪惡的魔鬼，可是他無法困住心中想要佔有對方的欲望，再多的權勢和利益，也比不上人魚給予自己的一瞥。縱然他知道要把如此純潔的人魚據為己有，並不是一件難事，好比上等的紅酒，他想要慢慢地品嚐對方。Jason希望對方是真正愛上自己，而不是被自己誘騙為自己的所有物。   
  
「親吻是和自己的伴侶才可以做的事情，但我們會先談戀愛才會結婚。」Jason想了想，用最簡單的話解釋給Tim知道親吻對於人類來說的意義。Tim似懂非懂地點點頭，咬著下唇思考對方的話。談戀愛是甚麼意思？對於人魚來說，結婚只是繁殖下一代的第一步，是否愛上對方和如何和對方在一起這些念頭，對他們而言是不重要的。   
  
Jason一手撫過Tim被海水打濕的髮絲，語氣中有著無法忽視的溫柔︰「談戀愛的這個事情沒有固定的標準行為，有些人們會把對方帶到自己喜歡的地方，有時候人們會做些只會為對方做的事，有可能人們會把對方考慮到自己的未來當中。談戀愛的時候，戀人會互相磨合，如果他們認為對方可以共渡餘生，才會結婚。」沒有任何人會想像到Jason現在這副模樣，湖水綠的眼眸中只映照著男生的外貌。如果Tim可以理解到人類的感情，他會為男人眼底中那不加修飾的愛意而感到害羞。   
  
「我想和你結婚，但我們還有很多時間，我不想這麼一切這麼快。」Jason知道Tim不一定能理解他話中的所有意思，畢竟他能猜想到人魚大概沒有必要談戀愛，大抵也沒有像人類世界那般多姿多彩的娛樂，但沒有關係，他願意教他認識、感受，和去愛。   
  
人魚只需要把最珍貴的珠寶送給對方，而對方肯接受就已經可以結為伴侶。雖然Tim覺得人類的事情很複雜，並也不完全理解Jason所描述的事情，但他已經用了一個月時間想清楚自己願意和Jason結成伴侶，不過他並不介意用人類的角度來嘗試結婚的過程。於是他點點頭，輕聲地回應︰[i]好的，就按你們的方法來吧。[/i]Jason笑著捧起了男生的臉，小心地親吻對方的眼簾。   
  
於是，Jason開啟了漫長的追求之路。


End file.
